Fiore
Fiore (フィオーレ王国, Fiōre Ōkoku) is one of the countries located on the world. Fiore is also one of the main settings of "Fairy One Piece Tail". ".''" :—About Fiore. Description Fiore was confirmed as a permanently neutral nation with a population of almost 17 million people. Localization Fiore is located on the westernmost peninsula. It is surrounded on three sides by ocean, and has land borders with Bosco and Seven. Additionally, Caelum and Fiore combine their sea trade routes. Administration and Government It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a King, who is the head of the state's government. Next to the King is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council. It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities, has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints, gives official orders and sends complaints to the Guild Masters. The capital is '''Crocus', and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is same as the world's main monetary unit, Berries. Members * Toma E. Fiore: Rank/Title: King, Team/Hierarchy: Royal Family, Status: Active * Hisui E. Fiore: Rank/Title: Princess, Team/Hierarchy: Royal Family, Status: Active * Darton: Rank/Title: Minister of Defense, Team/Hierarchy: None, Status: Active * Arcadios: Rank/Title: Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron Chief, Team/Hierarchy: Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron, Status: Active * Yukino Agria: Rank/Title: Sergeant, Team/Hierarchy: Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron, Status: Left Squad * Kama: Rank/Title: Leader of Garou Knights, Team/Hierarchy: Garou Knights, Status: Active * Cosmos: Rank/Title: Garou Knight, Team/Hierarchy: Garou Knights, Status: Active * Kamika: Rank/Title: Garou Knight, Team/Hierarchy: Garou Knights, Status: Active * Neppa: Rank/Title: Garou Knight, Team/Hierarchy: Garou Knights, Status: Active * Uosuke: Rank/Title: Garou Knight, Team/Hierarchy: Garou Knights, Status: Active * Aegis: Rank/Title: Soldier, Team/Hierarchy: Anti-Magic Unit, Status: Active * Bandou: Rank/Title: Soldier, Team/Hierarchy: Anti-Magic Unit, Status: Active Notable Events In X705, The dreaded Alvarez Empire launched an all out attack on Fiore in order to gain control of the wizard guild Fairy Tail's greatest treasure Fairy Heart. They once tried to invade but were stopped years ago by the Magic Council's powerful weapons Etherion and Face. Their invasion had started out with a vanguard of 50 aircrafts, 2 of the Spriggan 12 and numerous soldiers, while Fairy Tail was engaging the Vanguard, else where Alvarez already deployed 4 separate forces from all directions. From the west is a force of 1,000,000 strong, accompanied with one of Spriggan 12 and the Emperor himself. To the north is a force of 300 ships and 3 more of the Spriggan 12. To the south, a force of 300 ships carrying 3 of the Spriggan 12 and 300,000 troops seized the port town of Hargeon. To the east, comes a force of 1,000,000 troops and the last 3 members of the Spriggan 12 who had just finished conquering the neighboring country of Bosco. In response to this threat, the Wizards of Fiore where deployed to the different locations, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus to the north, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel to the south, the currently strongest four members of the Ten Wizard Saints in the east, while Fairy Tail will assist in those battles by sending some of the members to different fronts. Cities/Towns * Magnolia Town * Hargeon Town * Balsam Village * Crocus * Freesia Town * Tuly Village * Shirotsume Town * Onibus Town * Oshibana Town * Clover Town * Oak Town * Lupinus Town * Acalypha Town * City Without Sound * Cedar * Amefurashi Village * Margaret Town * Rosemary Village * Sun Village * Malba City * Borwatt Town External Links * Fiore - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia * "Fiore" is the Italian word for "flower," and all of Fiore's city and towns are named after flowers or trees. References Site Navigation *... Category:Locations in Fiore